


domestic?

by skywcys



Series: how do i tell you, i love you? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Sleepy Cuddles, im so sorry, jaedowoo, kinda but not really ion know shit about college, taeil being confused, this fic probably makes zero sense, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywcys/pseuds/skywcys
Summary: "We cuddle. And I don't mean, sitting and watching TV, kinda cuddling. Like, we fall asleep in each other's arms. All the damn time," Johnny can't help but pout, a frustrated look taking over his face, "I bring him coffee. He brings me coffee. He has some of my clothes.."Oh. Now that Johnny said it out loud. It did sound quite domestic.





	domestic?

Johnny liked feeling small. He liked to buy his clothes a few sizes bigger, and he liked to be surrounded by his plushies. He also liked cute things. Squishy things, soft things, smiley things.

Moon Taeil was all of these things.

Taeil had soft thighs and squishy cheeks and a cute smile, and Johnny couldn't get enough of it. Johnny's infatuation with him didn't go unnoticed by anyone, other than the ever oblivious Taeil of course.

That's why when Taeil stumbled into the kitchen on an early Saturday morning, his shorter frame almost completely swallowed by one of Johnny's over-sized shirts, both of his roommates’ eyes immediately swivelled to him, knowing smirks on their faces. Taeyong's subtle and cheeky, Yuta's obvious and devilish.

It was obvious what the two other boys were thinking- that Johnny and Taeil must have slept together the night before, and although that wasn't completely inaccurate though, it wasn't in the way their mischievous looks suggested.

Taeil sleeping in Johnny's bed was completely innocent. 

A night out on the town, the occasional alcoholic beverage being consumed, it was for the best for Taeil to come back home with the trio of roommates. Even if Taeil had insisted he go home to his shared dorm with Kim Doyoung, Johnny wouldn't have let him wander his way home that late at night, drunk or not.

It was a two bedroom apartment that Johnny shared with the duo, so it only made sense for Taeil to share Johnny's pathetic single sized bed while Yuta and Taeyong shared a bed in the other room.

...Or did it make more sense for one of them to sleep on the couch?

Unlike Yuta and Taeyong, Taeil and he weren't in a relationship, as much as Johnny wanted them to be. So maybe it was a bit insinuating that Taeil and he shared a bed.

Taeil didn't seem to mind, so Johnny wasn't too worried.

"Good sleep?" Taeyong asked, eyes shining brightly from his spot curled in Yuta's lap, a mug of whatever tea he was drinking still steaming in his hands. 

Taeil hummed in response, plopping himself down at the dining table next to Johnny, who had already got his laptop in front of him, typing away at assignments. Taeil rested his chin in his hand, gazing at the taller man, a soft curl to the corner of his lips. 

Johnny tried his hardest not to look at the older, but he couldn't help the way his eyes left his keyboard to drag them over Taeil's bare legs, his boxers barely covered by the large blue shirt.

He could only look away when he felt Taeil push a piece of Johnny's hair behind his ear, and even then he couldn't make proper eye contact. He forced himself to look back at the document on his laptop screen, hoping Taeil couldn't see the heat rising to his cheeks.

"How was it sleeping on a bed full of plushies all night?" Yuta cackled, eyes sparkling with a cheekiness that mad Johnny chucks him a glare, it only making Yuta's grin widen.

Taeil's eyes shifted away from Johnny, "Johnny picked them all up and lined them up along the window," Johnny almost choked on the sip of his coffee in embarrassment, "It was sweet."

"It wasn't weird having sex in front of a bunch of beady-eyed toys?"

" _Yuta!_ " Taeyong slapped his boyfriend's shoulder, although he couldn't hide the smile that broke out on his face.

Johnny glanced away from his work to glare again, "We didn't _fuck_ , Yuta."

"Mhm," Yuta hummed, eyes still sparkling, "Sure. Taeil wearing your shirt says it all."

Taeil's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open, "Oh! I hadn't even realized. I pick up the first shirt I saw. I didn't want want to come out shirtless." 

" _I'm sure Johnny would've loved that._ " A spoon flew through the air, " _Ow_ , John, my eye!"

"Taeil," Johnny sneered at the Japanese man, "Likes to sleep shirtless." 

"Johnny gets really hot, especially when he's cuddling, so I take off my shirt so I don't get to warm," Taeil admits, fingers tapping his chin, sending Johnny a soft smile.

Yuta's annoying grin grew even wider if it was possible, and Taeyong's still doing a terrible job of hiding his smile behind his mug.

"Sounds like you to cuddle a lot?" the way Taeyong spoke sounding much less evil compared to his troublesome boyfriend.

Taeil nodded, eyes wide like he's excited to talk about the topic. Johnny feels his heart expand in his chest watching the older man light up, a warm feeling falling throughout his entire body.

"Johnny brings me coffee whenever I study," Taeil gushed, eyes meeting Johnny's for a moment before landing back on the couple wrapped up in each other on the couch,  "When he notices I'm getting too stressed, he drops whatever he's doing to play with my hair. It helps me calm down but it mostly makes me realize how exhausted I am."

Johnny's attention is completely on Taeil now, his document long forgotten, coffee left untouched.

"I almost always end up falling asleep on him," he admitted, "After the first few times of having to wake up and remove my shirt, I just started doing it instinctively beforehand."

" _How cute_."

" _How domestic_."

The couple on the couch glare at each other for a moment before returning their attention back to them. Both Yuta and Taeyong opened their mouths, ready to fire more embarrassing and annoying questions, but before either of them could get anything out, Taeil was checking his phone and excusing himself to go get changed.

"I'm meeting Donghyuck for an early lunch," Taeil clarified with a bright smile, already out of his chair and shuffling back towards Johnny's bedroom, "Something about a project he needs help on."

Johnny doesn't think twice to follow him, leaving his roommates and the quiet buzz of the television behind, "Do you want me to drive you?"

Taeil shakes his head, throwing the taller a knowing look over his shoulder, "I'll be fine."

Johnny doesn't turn around and leave though, his eyes are stuck on the way Taeil's back muscles move as he pulls Johnny's shirt over his head. When the older goes to fold the shirt and put it on Johnny's bed, he finds himself wanting to tell him to keep it.

He doesn't, despite how much he wants to.

And when he hugs Taeil before he leaves, he can't resist nuzzling his nose into Taeil's hair, the size difference between them almost makes him squirm.

God, Johnny loved feeling small, but he loved the way Taeil fit right into his arms even better.

 

///

 

It had been a few days since he saw Taeil. Only two, but it felt like it was a lot longer than that.

Johnny hadn't been avoiding him, but he also hadn't been trying to contact him either. The lingering embarrassment from the weekend still lingering in the air around him had made him reluctant to reach out.

He knew Taeil wasn't weirded out by any of the teasings that Johnny's roommates put them through, and he knew he had no reason to be worried about it. But he couldn't get Yuta's words out of his head.

_Domestic?_

Were they domestic? Was what Johnny and Taeil did something that was usually reserved for couples? Any knowledge of romance that Johnny had ever had seemed like it was completely wiped from his brain.

Johnny, in the midst of an internal crisis, was not expecting to come face to face with the object of his affections when he opened the door to his apartment.

There stood Moon Taeil in all his glory. The top half of his body swallowed by one of Johnny's old knitted sweaters that he had probably left over at Taeil's place unknowingly, sweater paws wrapping around the perimeter of a takeaway coffee cup, a flush on his cheeks most likely from the bite of the cold outside.

It took everything in Johnny to not drop everything he was holding and start kissing the other man's warm rosy nose.

"Hey," Taeil's lips quirked up at the sight of the dishevelled guy standing in the doorway, "Yuta let me in before he left for his lecture. I hope that's okay."

Johnny grinned, sliding his backpack off of his shoulder and pushing the front door shut, "Of course that's okay?" he eyed the iced Americano on the bench, an eyebrow raised, "Is that for me?"

The shorter man nodded, lips stretching even wider when Johnny came to sit beside him, "When I saw you at lunch today you look absolutely exhausted, so I thought it might cheer you up."

Johnny couldn't resist giving one of Taeil's sweater covered hands a squeeze, "It does. Thank you."

Later that afternoon, it was the first time Johnny had ever fallen asleep in Taeil's arms, and not the other way around. Lying in bed, a power-point presentation flashing across his laptop screen, Taeil's arm had wrapped around his waist at some stage and it took everything in him to keep his eyes open.

In the end, he couldn't resist. And he let himself fall asleep with the cute man's arms around him, plushies still squished onto the bed with the both of them, and any studying they had been doing long forgotten.

Johnny thought he had imagined the feeling of Taeil pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 _Maybe they were slightly domestic_..

 

///

 

"Do you think me and Taeil are domestic?" is the first thing that comes out of Johnny's mouth when he sits down in front of Jaehyun at their campus' local coffee shop.

Jaehyun looked up at him dumbly, eyes blinking cluelessly.

"We cuddle. A lot. Is that weird for friends?"

Jaehyun pulled a face, eyebrows furrowed, "Nah, Jungwoo and I cuddle all the time."

"But you and Jungwoo are _fucking_ ," Johnny shamelessly accused, ignoring the glare from the girl sitting a table away from them, "Taeil and I aren't _fucking_."

"You have feelings for Taeil though."

"I, well, yeah, since like freshman year but- hey wait, do  _you_ have feelings for Jungwoo? I thought you had a massive crush on Doyoung?"

Both friends stared at each other in a confused silence until-

"Holy shit, you have feelings for Doyoung _and_ Jungwoo." Johnny covered his mouth with his hands, hiding his grin.

Jaehyun flicked a sugar packet at Johnny's head, "Shut up. We're not talking about me. We're talking about you and your undying love for Taeil, dude."

Johnny kinda would rather listen to Jaehyun talk about his feelings for their other two friends, but he lets him change the subject anyway.

"We cuddle. And I don't mean, sitting and watching TV, kinda cuddling. Like, we fall asleep in each other's arms. All the damn time," Johnny can't help but pout, a frustrated look taking over his face, "I bring him coffee. He brings me coffee. He has some of my clothes.."

Oh. Now that Johnny said it out loud. It did sound quite domestic.

Before Jaehyun can even get a word in, Johnny's opened his mouth to speak again, "Do you think Taeil might like me back?"

Jaehyun can only stare blankly at him.

 

///

 

Coming home one night the following week after a night out at the bar with some old high school friends, Johnny wants nothing more than to curl up with his panda plushie and dream about feeling Taeil's lips on his skin.

Instead, when Johnny lets himself into his bedroom, he finds Taeil. Curled up, one of Johnny's pokemon plushies tucked under his arm.

In his intoxicated state, Johnny doesn't question it. Easing his way into his bed and curling himself into Taeil's body like he was born to do so. He can't resist shoving his nose into the crook of the older man's neck and breathing in everything and anything that was Taeil.

Taeil had been MIA the past week, constantly studying for some upcoming exams. Johnny had given him a spare key to the apartment, knowing that sometimes Taeil's place got too loud and that the library got too crowded. But there was no evidence of any study material at all. Taeil was just here. Asleep in Johnny's bed like he belonged there.

One hand squeezed Taeil's waist, the other coming up to play with the hairs on the back of Taeil's neck. Johnny kissed the base of his throat without a second thought. And when Taeil stirs, fingers curling themselves around Johnny's wrist, he kisses Taeil's neck again.

"You're back?"

Johnny hummed, preening when he feels Taeil run his hand up Johnny's waist, "Mm tired."

"Yeah?"

Johnny can only hum again in response, another lazy kiss being placed just under Taeil's ear. The taller sleepily grins when he feels Taeil shudder.

Taeil doesn't say anything, so Johnny doesn't stop.

More kisses, more, more, _more_. Until Johnny's eyes can't stay open any longer.

 

///

 

Johnny wasn’t avoided Taeil at all. He was not. Nope. Why would he do that? He had only kissed the guy he’s infatuated with while intoxicated. On the neck. But still. It was a miracle Taeil was even still talking to him.

He had been keeping seeing Taeil in person to the minimum, only texting him back and forth to make it seem like Johnny wasn’t super horrified and super embarrassed.

He had kissed _Taeil._

“I was with Taeil today,” Taeyong started as soon as he was in the door, and Johnny can only whine into the pillow he’s got his head buried in on the couch, “I walked him to the cafe since he had a tutoring session with Donghyuck.”

Johnny groaned.

“It came to my surprise when he introduced me to Donghyuck as, _my boyfriend’s roommate_.”

Johnny’s sat up in an instant, a look of wonder and somewhat horror on his face.

Yuta snorted into his noodles from the dining room table, “You and Taeil started dating and you didn’t even tell us? Ouch, Johnny."

“We- he- not-” Johnny stuttered, eyes wide and frantic, “We’re not even dating.”

Taeil who was standing in the doorway just behind Taeyong’s mouth fell open. And Johnny screamed.

“We… aren’t?” he whispered in terror, “I thought- A couple of months ago when-when you asked me to go out for sushi with you. I thought that was a date. I just- assumed it was a date.” Taeil’s eyes turned glassy, “I’m so stupid.”

Taeyong awkwardly dragged his boyfriend into their bedroom, Yuta whining about how he wanted to know what was going to happen.

“It was.” Johnny admitted, nervously itching his neck, “Or it was supposed to be. I was too scared to actually put the word _date_ in the question.”

“I’m so stupid.”

“Don’t say that.” Johnny sighed, approaching Taeil to grab his hands.

Taeil blinked up at the taller man, “I thought ever since then we had been going on dates. Study dates. And coffee dates. And I thought we were taking it slow and that’s why we hadn’t kissed- and the night when you had kissed my neck I thought- I just assumed,” Taeil’s breathing stuttered, “That we were boyfriends. Or going to be. I don’t know.”

Johnny is breathless. The guy he’s had a crush on for _years_ has thought they were dating for the past couple of months. Everything they had been doing was with romantic intention and it had all flown past Johnny’s head.

He was the stupid one.

“I want to be your boyfriend.” Is all Johnny can manage to say as he wraps his arms around Taeil, pulling him closer.

The shorter doesn’t say anything, still looking distraught and confused.

“Fuck, I wanna kiss you all day. And cuddle. And buy you coffee,” Johnny continued, “I want you to keep the key to my apartment. And I want you to introduce me as your boyfriend. I’ve wanted that for ages.”

“You don’t have-”

“I want to. I want to be your boyfriend, Taeil,” he insisted, “I want to take you out on a proper date. And hold your hand and suck your-”

Taeil laughed, pushing Johnny away, “Shut _up,_ oh my god.”

And Johnny does. No better way to shut him up than giving him someone to kiss. His fingers curling into Taeil’s hair, lips pressing to his eagerly. When Johnny runs a hand down Taeil’s neck, he moans, hands bunching up in Johnny’s shirt.

More, more, _more_. Until they can’t breathe anymore.

“Do you..want to go cuddle?” Taeil asked cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling.

All Johnny can do is grin.

 

///

 

Johnny liked feeling small. He liked to buy his clothes a few sizes bigger, and he liked to be surrounded by his plushies. He also liked cute things. Squishy things, soft things, smiley things.  
  
But, Johnny also loves being big. He loves how his clothes swallow his boyfriend, and he loved being surrounded by his plushies and enveloping Taeil in his arms, and he loved that the both of them could barely fit in the bed together. 

Johnny liked both.  
But Johnny  _loved_ Taeil.

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot probably makes no sense whatsoever omg i'm so used to writing in present tense. this entire thing is just word vomit honestly.
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ncteabag) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ncteabag)


End file.
